


Lit as in Literature

by avocadoatlaww



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Library AU, M/M, Multi, Scheming Suga, This is what I do, all real dewey numbers, annoyed daichi, i'm a literature student lol, jokes about real books, literature jokes, mentions of hinata - Freeform, mentions of real books, they are dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 04:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17276846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avocadoatlaww/pseuds/avocadoatlaww
Summary: Sawamura Daichi was tired. Every day around seven in the evening, two guys would come into the library where he worked. They would stay to closing time, doing nothing other than messing around and glaring at Daichi. Daichi assumed they were his age, and both of them were too tall. The wildest of the two had weirdly spiky red hair and lanky limbs he would drape across a chair, somehow looking good while looking uncomfortable. The other had curly black hair and a pair of thick rimmed glasses. He was more collected than his friend, but his gaze was all the more sharp.Daichi works at a library and has somehow gotten two stalkers.





	Lit as in Literature

**Author's Note:**

> God bless my lovely beta, Nana, for enabling me when I'm writing shitty literature jokes. You're the best! Also, thanks to owlsshadows for letting me steal the title (:praying hands:)
> 
> These three are disaster boys, and this fic is a disaster, but hopefully it's funny. I had a lot of fun with it, at least.

Sawamura Daichi was tired. Every day around seven in the evening, two guys would come into the library where he worked. They would stay to closing time, doing nothing other than messing around and glaring at Daichi. Daichi assumed they were his age, and both of them were too tall. The wildest of the two had weirdly spiky red hair and lanky limbs he would drape across a chair, somehow looking good while looking uncomfortable. The other had curly black hair and a pair of thick rimmed glasses. He was more collected than his friend, but his gaze was all the more sharp.

Hearing the library door opening, Daichi looked up from the haul of books he was organising and sighed. The two guys were back, and they were just as loud as always. Tracing their movements with his eyes, Daichi noticed them dropping down in a love seat not far from where he was working. If they thought they were subtle, Daichi had realised what they were doing a long time ago.

Daichi went back to sorting the books. He knew how the evening would play out. He’d do his job, while the two boys would chat and laugh, all the while he would feel their eyes on him, making the hair on his neck stand up. Daichi would chat for a bit with Suga, who usually sat at the counter, and then he’d use about half an hour trying to teach their new recruit, Hinata, how to put plastic book film on the new books that had just arrived. All the while, he would hear laughter and giggling from behind him.

“Your stalkers are back,” Suga pointed out, after Daichi finished sorting the books.

“I noticed.”

“It’s quite endearing, isn’t it?” Suga grinned wickedly. “They always stop by when you’re working, Daichi.”

“I would say that’s more creepy than endearing, but I guess …” Daichi trailed off.

“You guess?” Suga asked.

Daichi was quite for a while. “Why don’t they just talk to me? I’m getting tired of them looking like they're daring each other to walk up to me, but then they never do.”

Suga’s smile got even wider, and Daichi did not like the look on his face one bit. When Suga shifted in his seat, pushing his huge round reading glasses up his nose, Daichi took a step back without thinking. When Suga got his claws into someone else, he’d tear them apart, like a crow with a cadaver.

“Oh~” Suga singsonged. “You’d want them to talk to you, _Daichi-san_?”

“I … n-no, why would I?” Daichi’s eyes flickered away from Suga’s face, and behind one bookshelf he noticed tufts of red hair sticking up. “I just find them irritating, Suga.”

Suga hummed knowingly. “If you say so~”

“I do,” Daichi said, “and now I think I see Hinata waiting for me. I’ll talk to you later.”

Daichi stalked off, knowing Suga was smirking behind him.

It wasn’t like Daichi wanted to talk to the two guys. They were more irritating than interesting, but Daichi couldn’t help himself. He was fascinated. He had _questions_ , but he wasn’t sure he actually wanted answers. Some days Daichi was sure the two were just messing with him, but other days … he got _ideas_. He knew he shouldn’t, but it was hard sometimes, with the way they stared at him. It was tiring.

All the same, Daichi went on with his work. The two guys showed up every day, but they never talked to him, and in the end, Daichi got used to the two pairs of eyes watching him. Suga would bring up the subject every now and then, and Daichi knew he was planning something, but as long as nothing happened, he went on with his work as he normally would.

When Daichi came into work the next Saturday, Suga handed him a note before he even got his coat off.

“For you,” Suga said, smiling innocently.

Opening it, Daichi found a code written in a sloppy handwriting that looked nothing like Suga’s tidy one. The note had a number, and a name written on it. Sighing, Daichi dropped his bag by his locker and opened it to hang his coat inside.

On the back wall of his locker, Daichi found a picture taped to the wall. It was a crude drawing of Satan, and for a minute Daichi wondered if it was drawn by a grade schooler. That was until he noticed what was written underneath.

“Are you Milton? Because we’ve heard you like ‘em fallen,” it read, and with the added winking face, the note was so ridiculous that Daichi couldn’t help but laugh.

Remembering Suga was right next to him, Daichi stopped laughing and blushed hard. “I-I … uh …” Daichi stuttered.

“Don’t mind me,” Suga said with a wink and walked away. Right before he left the room, he threw a look over his shoulder and said, “also, you should do something about that note.”

Daichi had almost forgotten about the note in his hand. It read “810 Dunbar”, and Daichi realised it had to be a Dewey number. Deciding he could look for the book while putting books back in their specific spaces, Daichi left the locker room. On his way out, he grabbed the trolley full of books that was waiting for him and found a quiet spot to organise them.

When he finally arrived at number 810, Daichi couldn’t say he wasn’t intrigued by the code and wanted to know what it meant. Still, he kept calm and scanned the shelf for any books numbered 810 with an author named Dunbar.

First, he couldn’t find the book, but after frantically looking up and down the shelf, Daichi found a collection of poems named _Howdy, Honey, Howdy_ by Paul Laurence Dunbar. Daichi raised an eyebrow at the title, but he knew it was the right book as a sticky note was poking out of the book. He took the book with him, just in case.  

The second sticky note read “843.7 Dumas”. Daichi thought he knew what book that might be, but he tried best to walk calmly over to the shelf with classical period French literature. Just as he had thought, Daichi found a sticky note in a copy of _The Three Musketeers_ by Alexandre Dumas. While he didn’t see a connection between the two books, Daichi still brought it with him when he went to look for the book that was written on the new note. It read “338.04 Branson”.

As Daichi had passed the shelf he needed, he made himself put back the rest of the books in his trolley before he could go find it. Normally, it would take him at least fifteen minutes, but this time Daichi got it done in ten. He had enough self-restraint not to run, but instead he speed walked over to where he was supposed to leave the trolley.

Arriving at the right shelf, Daichi scanned it as quickly as he could. At the bottom, he found a book with the right number and name. It was a self-help book, _Screw It, Let’s Do It_ by Richard Branson. As with the other two, Daichi found another sticky note. Unlike the other notes, this one had no Dewey number on it. It just read, “We apologize for the inconvenience. Douglas Adams.”

Looking at the three books he had, Daichi had no idea what it was supposed to mean. The books had nothing in common, and the terrible John Milton joke or the Douglas Adams quote didn’t help much. A bit disappointed, Daichi walked over to Suga’s counter, still carrying the books and notes.

“So,” Suga said, “how did your treasure hunt go?”

“I’ve got a bad Milton reference pick-up line,” Daichi sighed, showing Suga what he’d found, “a book of poems called _Howdy, Honey, Howdy_ , _The Three Musketeers_ , a self-help book called _Screw It, Let’s Do It_ , and a quote from _So Long, and Thanks for All the Fish_. I have no idea what this means.”

Suga laughed loudly. “God, Daichi, you’re usually so sharp, but sometimes you’re denser than a brick.”

“What?” Daichi asked, and just as he did, the door opened, and the two guys Daichi’s age walked in. One with red spiky hair, the other with black curls. The two of them looked quite nervous. For the first time that day, Daichi realised he hadn’t seen them the whole evening.

The curly haired one looked towards the counter and noticed Daichi there next Suga. Grabbing his friend’s arm, he tried to drag him in the opposite direction, but Suga beat him to it.

“Matsukawa-san, Tendou-san,” he greeted them, “good seeing the two of you.”

Daichi could see Suga’s grin widen as the two, Matsukawa and Tendou apparently, came over to them, their behaviour more subdued than normal. For a second, Daichi almost felt sorry for them. _Almost_.

“Have you met Sawamura Daichi yet?” Suga asked them, his grin as wide as the Cheshire Cat.

The redhead cocked his head. “Hmmm? I don’t think so,” he said and bowed in greeting. “Tendou Satori.”

Daichi bowed back, more as a reflex than anything else.

The curly haired guy looked more nervous, but he bowed slightly and introduced himself as Matsukawa Issei.

Because Suga was Suga, he struck up a conversation. It was too tense, and Daichi didn’t really have much to add to it. Instead he stood awkwardly next to Suga’s counter listening to the conversation. Daichi noted that Tendou seemed to be back to his normal, strange self, but Matsukawa still seemed like he wanted to be anywhere but where he currently was.

Looking at the two of them, Daichi realised that they were both quite handsome. He’d never really gotten a good look at them before, with them following him around at a safe distance, more often than not hidden behind a bookshelf. But, yeah, they were pleasing to the eyes.

Daichi wondered why Matsukawa seemed so nervous, though. He was usually the calmest of the two, and Daichi had a feeling he would look good if he smiled. Instead he looked like he wanted to flee, but he couldn’t, as his companion’s arm was slung around his shoulder.

Tendou was joking along with Suga. At a first glance, Daichi thought he looked as comfortable as always, but that wasn’t the whole truth Daichi realised. The signs were barely there, but Daichi noticed them. His shoulders were a bit too tense, and his eyes would sometimes twitch. Daichi wanted to rub the stiffness out of his shou-

Wait _what_?

Two realisations hit Daichi at once. He had fallen for his stalkers. Hard. And they had fallen for him. They made the code. That explained why Suga kept throwing him less than subtle winks. It explained the weird glances Matsukawa and Tendou would send his way, that Daichi wouldn’t have picked up on if he wasn’t already looking for them.

In a way it made sense, but, God, did it make Daichi irritated. _Screw it, let’s do it_ , the _nerve_. It was … they were … just … _what the fuck_. Daichi felt like screaming. Instead he interrupted whatever Suga had been going on about and said without preamble, “I got your code.”

Matsukawa startled and looked away, bothered, but Tendou only grinned. “What did you think? Clever, right?”

Daichi glared at him. “It was terrible,” he said.

Daichi could feel their eyes on him, staring, Matsukawa’s shoulders slumped and Tendou almost pouting.

“It’s too early to “screw it, let’s do it”,” Daichi said, making air quotes. He could see the defeat on Matsukawa’s face. Tendou looked away. And somehow, it took the anger out of Daichi. “But a coffee would be nice.”

**Author's Note:**

> They do go out for coffee later that week and Mattsun the lit student and Tendou the kindergarten teacher charm Daichi's pants off.
> 
> (Yes, the kids all love Tendou, and he loves them.)
> 
> (Also, all books mentioned in this fic are very much real, and all the Dewey numbers were found at my uni library's website, so they are also real.)


End file.
